A Fresh Start
by Lucky Chances
Summary: The Royal family and DG's companions watched the light overcome the darkness! Did they really think that was it, the witch was dead so the OZ would be right again! Well think again, Would the people accept what as happened? Did they get all the Longcoats? What about Zero? and don't forget about AZ and DG! This is what I think could happen after Tin Man
1. The Light Over Comes The Darkness

**A Fresh Start**

The royal family made their way out onto the balcony and DG's three companions followed on behind them. They all gazed up at the moon hoping and praying the two suns would come back out.

As they continued to stare up in silence, the first sun slowly started to come back out and shone down on their faces, which made them all smile as the second sun came out the other side. They slowly watched as the light from their faces slowly made it across the valley of the OZ.

**DG: **_Now that's the OZ I remember!_

Ahamo turned to look at his youngest daughter as she and everyone else continued to watch the light overtake the darkness. As Ahamo turned back to look across the valley, there was silence no more as they all heard a load of cheering, which made the royal family step closer to the edge of the balcony and looked down at the ground to see mini images of people cheering and running around.

DG slowly turned her head to face her three companions and only caught Cain's eyes as he smiled at her. DG continued to look around and saw glitch had joined them at the end of the balcony and standing next to AZ. DG looked back towards Cain has he slowly stepped sideways to show Raw leaning against the doorway of the balcony, and he gave her a little wave. DG smiled back to him and then Cain blocked her view again and continued to smile at her.

**Lavender: **_DG!_

(DG turned back quickly to face her mother which made her head spin a little. Lavender smiled at her but has she saw DG rest her forehead against her hand she started to look worried)

**Lavender: **_Oh whatever is the matter my angel?_

This made everyone else turn to look at DG, but as she was about to tell her family she was fine they heard another voice.

**Glitch: **_Azkadellia!_

(Everyone turns to face Glitch to see him catch AZ has she fainted back against him)

**Lavender: **_Oh my!_

(Ahamo walked around his wife and gently took his oldest daughter from Glitch and picked her up)

**Ahamo: **_I think she needs some rest._

**Lavender: **_Yes of course._

Ahamo carried AZ back inside as Cain stepped back to let him pass. Lavender followed on behind him.

DG slowly leaned back against the railing as she saw Raw take off after her Mother. She started to feel light headed but she was she knew her sister needed her, so she took one foot forward. What she didn't expect was to feel dizzier and felt herself falling towards the ground, but she fell against something soft and someone wrapping their arms around her.

DG opened her eyes which she didn't realise she had closed and looked up into a pair of bright blue eyes that were full of concern and worry and something else, but before she could think of what that was she heard the person speak.

**Cain: **_It's alright Princess, I've got you now. You don't have to do anything else._

DG started to feel even worse, but she knew she had to get to AZ; she had to be there for her this time.

**DG: **_AZ!_

**Cain: **_Shh! She will be fine; you need to take care of yourself now._

(DG felt her eyes beginning to close)

**Glitch: **_DG!_

DG realised that voice was full of so much worry and she didn't want her friends to worry about her, but that was the last thing she thought of before her mind went blank and her head fell on to Cain's arm.

**Note: So what did you all think of that? If you would like me to continue this and to find out where this will go, then please review and let me know. If I can get at least 10 reviews I will continue this!**

**Note: Just a quick summary of what is to come if I continue this:**

**Summary: Everyone may think that the OZ will be fine now that the witch has gone. But think again! Just think there are still Longcoats out there, Zero is still alive, and the people are still in doubt and worst of all what is wrong with the two princesses of the OZ.**


	2. Sisterly Concern

**A Fresh Start**

**AZ: **Deeg…...

DG heard the voice in her head, but it frightened her; it didn't sound like her older sister's voice, it sounded just like the witch. DG tried saying to herself 'no it's just a dream, you saved your sister you saw the witch melt away.

**AZ: **My lovely little sister!

(That made her even tenser has she remembered the witch calling her that when she first saw her at the Northern Island)

**AZ: **Thinking you have saved me… Well think again!

When AZ said those last words they sounded completely like the witch and DG was a little scared to open her eyes; just in case this wasn't a dream. Just then DG felt someone place something against her forehead; which felt very wet and cold, it made her open her eyes very quickly and came face to face with…. Wyatt Cain.

**Cain: **Finally woken up have you?

(Cain smiled down at her which made her let out a heavy breathe that she didn't realise she had been holding)

**Cain: **Hey, are you O.K?

**DG: **Yeah, just a bad dream…. I hope!

(DG raised her hand up to her forehead and held it over Cain's hand)

**Cain: **Either it was or it was?

(DG smiled back up at Cain)

**DG: **It must have been. Cause I only see you.

DG glanced around to double check no-one else was in the room with them. She realised she was in a bedroom which only had three doors and the bed she was lying in and the chair Cain was sitting in. DG turned back to look at Cain.

**Cain: **Did you expect to see someone else?

(DG started to wonder where everyone else was)

**DG: **Where is everyone? The last thing I remember was AZ fainting.

This made her question herself on why she hadn't thought about her sister when she first woke. AZ could be in trouble right this very moment and here she was lying around and letting Wyatt Cain take care of her, when she should be with her sister, AZ needed her. DG shot up into a sitting position which made Cain's hand fell away and the cloth fell into her lap.

**Cain: **And where do you think you're going?

(DG turned to look at Cain)

**DG: **AZ…..

**Cain: **She's with your parents as we speak.

**DG: **I should be with her.

**Cain: **You need to rest first, you have been through a lot; you have really drained yourself.

(DG had to admit she could feel her magic and it felt like it was in overdrive; it was buzzing right through her)

**DG: **I'm fine, I must see AZ.

DG swung her legs over the bed and even though Cain was telling her not too, she stood up rather quickly and before she knew it she felt her blood rush start to her head and before she realised it she was falling but instead of hitting her floor like she thought; she fell against something very soft.

**Cain: **It's Okay Kiddo, I've got you.

It took a moment for DG to realise; she had fallen into Cain's arms. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself looking at his chest; the v part of his chest that his shirt wasn't covering. She could small his scent which was a mixture of sweat and something else she couldn't place. DG slowly raised her head and looked up at Cain's face; that was looking down at her. All of a sudden DG felt this weird sensation down in the pit of stomach and it made her stare up into Cain's eyes.

**Cain: **I think you should lie back down, don't you?

DG couldn't answer all she could do was nod her head; she felt frozen as if she couldn't move, but as Cain moved away from her a little it made her slide sideways and she quickly reached her hand out to steady herself and it landed on Cain's shoulder.

**Cain: **Ohhh! Not that shoulder!

**DG: **I'm sorry!

DG quickly moved her hand away which made her continue to fall sideways until Cain reached out and steady her again, and she felt him lean her back down on the. DG looked up at Cain's face which was hovering just above her face. Has she felt her back hit the bed she realised Cain was still very close to her face and wasn't moving away as quickly has she thought he would. DG then noticed Cain was getting even closer to her which to her surprise made her close her eyes and waiting for Cain's lips to press against hers, which didn't seem to come.

**Glitch: **Uh hum!

As DG heard someone clear their throat, the next minute she felt Cain move away from her and for a moment there she cursed to herself and slowly opened her eyes.

**Cain: **What is it Zipperhead?

(DG looked at Cain then turned her head to face Glitch who was starting to go a little red)

**Glitch: **Uhm…

DG could sense Glitch was starting to get very nervous and she knew he would start glitching if he did, then whatever he came to tell them would be forgotten, so DG quickly snapped out of her state of mind and sat up and smiled at him.

**DG: **Is everything alright Glitch?

(Glitch turns back to face DG)

**Glitch: **Yes…. Your mother requests you in AZ's room.

DG started to panic all over again. 'Oh no please don't say my dream is real' she said to herself.

**DG: **Is AZ alright?

(DG noticed that Glitch started to look worried and glazed down at the floor)

**Cain: **You need to go back and tell her, her daughter needs rest.

**DG: **No, I need to go; I have to go to her!

(Cain looked at DG)

**Cain: **And how do you expect to do that? You can't even stand, let alone walk anywhere.

**DG: **I'll crawl if I have to.

DG thought to herself that 'no-one is going to stop me, not even you Mr Cain, now out of my way' DG quickly stood up again and Cain reached out to hold her again.

**Cain: **You're so stubborn! You never listen to a word I say.

**Note: I'm a bit disappointed I didn't get the 10 reviews I was hoping for. (But thank you to the three that review for me, this chapter is my reward to you) anyway I hope I can get some more reviews then maybe I'll continue on and we can find out why DG's Mother wants to see her in AZ's room.**

**Note: So you know what to do, I'm waiting to hear from you all.**


	3. The Darkness In Az

**Note: Let me just say 'wow ten reviews and only in 2 chapters' (This as made me update even quicker) Thank you so much, I hope there is many more to come. Anyway here is the next Chapter for you!**

**A Fresh Start**

**Cain: **DG you can hardly walk. Are you sure this is a good idea?

DG had been listening to Cain going on ever since he started to support her and they had only just walked out the bedroom, and he was really starting to get on her nerves. She stopped walking which made Cain turn back to face her.

**DG: **Either you're going to shut up and help me to AZ's room, or you can stay behind and I'll get there my own way. Because whatever you choose I'm still going and there's nothing you can do to stop me.

(Cain just stared back at DG in shock)

**DG: **Well what will it be Tin Man?

**Cain: **Stubborn as usually!

DG didn't have time for his jokes she was really worried about her sister. This was really strange, as she couldn't remember Cain ever joking with her, or teasing should she say. DG slowly shakes her head. What am I doing, I shouldn't be standing around here thinking about Cain teasing me. My sister needed me.

**DG: **I don't have time for this.

(DG turns to face Glitch who was behind them)

**DG: **Would you please escort me to AZ's room?

Glitch smiled at DG which made her heart go out to him; Glitch would always seem willing to help her, unlike Mr Cain here. He just always complains first!

**Glitch: **I would be honoured to.

DG smiled at Glitch as he walked over to her and looked at Cain who just stared back at him, she watched as Glitch tried to stand up against Cain, so he could take her instead, but he soon backed away and rushed around to take DG's other side. Glitch let DG lean on him and started to lead her down the corridor. After a few slow steps DG realised Cain wasn't her anymore. 'I bet he is staring at our backs and thinking of a comeback' DG thought to herself.

**DG: **Cain, are you coming or are you just going to stand there staring at my ass?

DG heard movement behind her which made her smiled and thought 'that certainly got him moving'. Cain stepped up beside DG and took her other arm.

**Cain: **I wasn't staring at your ass.

**DG: **It's alright Mr Cain I won't anyone and I'm sure Glitch here can keep a secret.

DG heard Glitch laugh but on her other side she heard Cain cursing to himself. DG continued to let them escort her to her sister's room, which only seemed to be a few more doors up the corridor but they stopped in front of a closed door with two guards standing each side of the doorframe. Which confused her on where they had come from?

**DG: **We have Guards already!

**Glitch: **We found some of the palace guards in the basement. AZ… I mean the witch must have locked them down there.

DG didn't like it that everyone's first thought was; it was AZ's fault before they corrected themselves, she couldn't blame them though, but it kind of make her blood boil at the mention of the witch that over took her dear sisters life.

**Glitch: **The Queen wishes to see her daughter DG.

One of the guards nodded his head and moved to open the door as the other guard kept his hat low on over his face; which DG realised wasn't like Cain's hat, it look more like a policeman's hat but in black.

**Guard: **Princess Dorothy Gale!

DG flinched at that. Would she ever get use to people calling her that? She didn't feel like a princess, but she supposed she may have to get used to it. Just than DG saw into the room which looked quite dark and gloomy and saw a few people gathered around a bed that was in the middle of the room.

**DG: **AZ!

DG thought 'please let AZ be okay, she has been through so much already. DG started to move away from Cain and Glitch and instead of moving her feet across the floor she was falling and she hit the floor quite hard.

**DG: **Owww that hurt!

DG moved her hand up to her head and slowly looked up and realised everyone around the bed was now staring at her; now she felt embarrassed and want the floor to open up and shallow her in.

**Lavender: **My Angel!

**Ahamo: **Are you already DG?

DG's father bends down towards her and held his hand out to her. DG slowly smiledup at him and slowly took his hand as he helped her to her feet.

**Ahamo: **You shouldn't have come, if you still not right.

DG hated everyone fusing around her; she just wanted them all to get straight to the point.

**DG: **What is going on…..Where is AZ?

Ahamo lead his daughter to the side of the bed and DG looked down to see her sister shaking about as if she was in a nightmare.

**Lavender: **Azkadellia has been like this since that day.

DG looked straight up at her mum and thought 'why would her mother say it like that, when it must have been only a few hours ago' DG wondered how long she had fainted for.

**DG: **How long was I out for?

(Everyone stared at her again)

**Ahamo: **You have been asleep for five days ago.

(DG stared up at her father)

**DG: **Five days!

DG started to panic; I couldn't have been asleep for five days, while my sister has been like this. She quickly turned to look back down at her sister.

**DG: **Oh AZ, I'm sorry!

DG took hold of her sister's hand and she watched how they started to glow again. Come on AZ you have to listen to my voice DG thought.

**DG: **AZ, it's me DG!

(AZ continued to shake)

**DG: **AZ, please listen to my voice. I'm here now, and I won't run away ever again.

Just then DG felt a shock go through her hand that was holding AZ's hand which somehow had hit her back; she felt a sharp pain in her back, which really started to scare her.

**DG: **AZ!

DG started to get really concerned for her sister and wondered if her dream had come true, and the witch had taken over her sister once again. Just then DG felt herself getting really tired and before she knew it her eyes closed and she fall to the floor.

**Cain: DG!**

DG felt someone wrap their arms around her and she smelt that smell again that she couldn't place.

'It's Cain, my knight in shining armour' DG thought and before she fell unconscious she heard something that made her panic more than anything else.

**Cain:** DG has been shot!

**Note: You know what to do if you liked this or would like me to continue. Let's see if I can make it to 20 reviews this time. (I know I'm asking for a lot, but I so love to hear from you all and they also help me to update quicker) So the sooner you get reviewing the sooner the next Chapter will be up.**


	4. Fight To Survive

**A Fresh Start**

DG started to hear voices; they started off very faint but slowly got louder until she could make out one voice or maybe it was two voices.

Both of the voices sounded the same but one was deeper than the other, DG realised they were arguing with each other. After a minute or two DG started to feel uneasy when she heard the deeper voice; it sent a shiver right through her.

DG slowly opened her eyes and in front of her stood a tall person who was arguing with a smaller person, DG's eye's slowly become clearer and more focused; she was staring at two versions of AZ; one was a younger version, which was from her memories as a child and the other AZ was all grown up as she was now but with just looking at her DG knew it was the witch.

DG slowly started to think of what she could say when she all of a sudden felt a sharp pain in her back which was so painful it made her scream.

Just then both versions of AZ turned to face her; the younger AZ looked all concerned but the oldest AZ just made an evil grin at her.

(DG felt her magic pulsing right through her)

DG started shaking and her magic felt like it wanted to burst out of her. Just then both versions started speaking to her.

**Oldest AZ: **Now you will learn that I'll always be stronger than you, and always will be.

**Youngest AZ: **Fight this Deeg, you can do it!

DG tried focusing on her younger sister's voice but the pain was too much, just then she heard another voice completely.

**Cain: **Listen to me kiddo…. you need to follow my voice…. Come back to me.

DG would have smiled at that if she could overcome the pain that was shooting through her.

**Oldest AZ: **Stay here with me and we can rule the OZ together.

**Youngest AZ: **No, go back to him. You don't belong here…. Follow your heart!

DG started being pulled away and the scene in front of her started to fade away, but just before the scene went blank she wanted to pull her sister with her.

**DG: **AZ!

DG slowly reached hand out towards AZ as her focus became clear again and came face to face with Cain.

**Cain: **Shh now princess, you're back!

(Cain placed his hand in DG's hand that was stretched out towards him)

**Cain: **We almost lost you for a moment there.

DG noticed that Cain's eyes had started to water and she started to feel concern for him and slowly smiled at him, which he returned straight back.

DG started to feel her magic calming down again but the pain in her back was still there.

**DG: **What happened?

**Cain: **You were shot, I only….

DG couldn't quite catch what else Cain said, as she felt an even sharper pain in her back and she quickly turned her head and Raw attending to her back.

**Raw: **Trying to heal wound!

DG felt his hand against her back and slowly tried to inch away from it but she didn't want to hurt Raw's feelings so she just tried to put up with the pain and smiled at him.

**Cain: **Just give her a few minutes; she has been through a lot.

DG felt his hand slowly move away but she felt only a little relief.

**Raw: **Raw give DG a time to rest.

DG saw worry flic across his face at not being able to heal her, she hated it when she caused pain and worry on those she cared for, she wish she knew how to ease their worry but the only thing she could come up with was…..

**DG: **Thank you Raw!

(Raw stood up)

**Raw: **Raw go check on AZ!

DG started to panic at that name and started to move away from the bed but was stopped when a pain of hands landing on her shoulder and held her down.

**Cain: **Oh no, you're staying right here this time!

DG felt angry that Cain would still hold her back against her sister, so she turned her head and glazed back at Cain with a don't 'mess with me' look on her face.

**Cain: **I'm not going to risk you getting hurt again.

**DG: **My sister means more to me than my own life.

**Cain: **Well your life means a lot to me.

DG saw Cain's face go from concern to something she had never seen before and it made her forget what else she was going to say and just stared back into his eyes.

**Raw: **Um, Raw just go now!

(Cain and DG continued to stare into each other's eyes)

**Cain: **You scared the furball away!

DG saw Cain's mouth turn into a smile and that one smile alone made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside and it made her smile back.

**DG: **No that was you and your tin man voice.

(Cain slowly let go off DG's hand and reached out and trailed his finger down DG's left cheek)

**Cain: **I need to when it comes to a certain princess like you.

DG just continued to enjoy that wonderful feeling inside her belly and she felt herself leaning closer towards Cain and she realised Cain was coming closer to her too.

(Cain placed his lips against DG's lips)

**Note: Oh how could I end it there…..? If you want to know the rest well you know what to do…..****Review!**

**Note: Oh and thank for the reviews so far. I'm so glad you're enjoy this, please keep them coming.**


	5. Changing Cain's Approach

**A Fresh Start**

**DG: **Aww!

DG wished she never moved her hand now; which had started to move itself round the back of Cain's neck. She started to curse the person who had shot her; she was really enjoying Cain's lips against her lips. At that very moment Cain leaned his head back and looked into DG's eyes.

**Cain: **Sorry!

That got DG wondering what he could be apologising for; was it that he was sorry for kissing her or that he thought he had caused her to moan in pain.

**DG: **What for?

DG tried to read Cain's expression but she just couldn't work out what he was thinking.

**Cain: **I didn't mean to be so rough.

That certainly made DG smile; she had been dreading the worst.

**DG: **You weren't, that was my fault; should have thought before I moved my hand.

Cain's face turned all serious then and he leaned back even further away from her. DG's smiled disappeared has Cain had that look in his that he had when they first met. She was dreading what he was going to say next.

**Cain: **If I get my hands on that man responsible for this…

As Cain said that last part his hand moved down to his side and started to wrap it around the handle of his pistol. DG couldn't allow for him to draw himself back into his shell again.

**DG: **Mr Cain, you will do no such thing. I won't have you going off on a killing spree.

**Cain: **That man shot you in cold blood!

**DG: **That doesn't mean you have to do the same.

(Cain slowly let go off his pistol)

**Cain: **At least he would deserve it.

DG couldn't believe they were even having this conversation, it seemed to DG that Cain was slowly heading back into his old ways and that was one thing DG couldn't allow, not after it took so long to get him caring again.

**DG: **Just bring him in so he can serve his sentence the fair way.

(Cain starts to look confused)

**Cain: **His sentence his death after trying to kill to you.

DG realise there was still a lot to learn about how things were in the OZ, but that was one thing she couldn't stand for; she would have to speak to her mother about that. DG noticed Cain's hand was slowly heading towards his pistol again, so she slowly reached out and took hold of his hand.

**DG: **who shot me?

**Cain: **I don't know, but I'm dam certain I'm going to find out.

**DG: **I will not have you running off in this state.

DG knew she had to change his mind soon as he seem to be getting close to just bolting out the door; which would mean out of her life too, if he decided to take that route.

**Cain: **I have to find out who shot you.

**DG: **That could take forever.

**Cain: **Forever it is then!

(Cain let go of DG's hand)

**Cain: **Because I'm going to find him, no matter how long it takes; I won't let anyone get away with hurting you….

Cain's face turned from angry to embarrassing in that quick second and DG wondered if she was slowly getting to Cain.

**Cain: **... It's my job!

(Cain's face turned back to being angry again)

**DG: **No it's not! You're my friend Cain and I won't have you talking like this.

Cain's face slowly went back to caring again. DG will never forget how quickly Cain's moods can change. He slowly moved closer to her and started to smile at her again. It was then that DG wished she could just freeze this very moment.

**Cain: **Why do you still call me Cain?

DG couldn't believe that the conversation had changed to this, but she was going to point him up on it; she was glad she had managed to change Cain's mood.

**DG: **Well that is your name.

(DG smiled at Cain)

**Cain: **You call me Cain, while you call the Zipperhead and the Furball by their first name.

DG's minded started wondering back to when she first met Cain and how she started to call him Mr Cain.

**_Flashback_**

_DG watched how this man she had just released from that metal statue pull out the camera thingy from the wooden pole that had showed him and his family being torched to death by Zero and the Longcoats. He had such a look in his eyes that almost scared DG away. Cain took one look towards her and Glitch and nodded his head; she ashamed he was thanking her in his own way. It was then that DG could tell that was some good inside him somewhere, and she was certain she was going to try and bring that side out of him or die trying. DG then realised the only way to do was to treat him with respect, so when he came back out from his cabin in a new fresh set of clothes and walking past them towards the river bank._

_**Cain: **__Names Cain by the way, Wyatt Cain!_

_**DG: **__My names ….._

_But before she could complete that sentence he had just continued to walk away from them and started to kneel down on the bridge and started to cut his hair and shave his long beard. After a few minutes she couldn't stand the silence anymore and started to speak to Glitch._

_**DG: **__So he just had to stand there while his family got torched over and over again._

_Just then DG saw something flicker across her eyes and she was once again back on the bed talking to Cain._

**_End of flashback_**

**Cain: **DG, were you just day-dreaming while I was in the middle of speaking to you?

DG wondered if she should tell Cain about the flashback she just had or should she just let it go and change the subject.

**Note: What do you think DG should do? Review and let me know!**

**Note: More DG and Cain to come in the next chapter.**


	6. Old Memories

**A Fresh Start**

DG thought what the hell it won't hurt to bring up old memories, even ones he might want to forget. As they say 'never forget the past, it makes who you are today'. She smiled at that and looked at Cain's face which was starting to look annoyed.

**Cain: **Well are you going to tell me kiddo?

**DG: **I was thinking why I had started to call you Mr Cain.

DG noticed Cain lean towards her and stared right into her eyes.

**Cain: **Well out with it!

**DG: **It started from the first day I met you.

Cain didn't say a word just continued to stare at her so DG decided so far so good. So she continued to tell Cain.

**DG: **After everything you had been through; Being locked in that Metal suit for all those years and having to watch your family being tortured over and over again…..

**Cain: **Do you have to remind me?

DG watched as Cain moved his face away from her but before he did DG was sure she saw Cain's eyes watering. She reached out and took hold of his hand and she noticed Cain looking at his other hand which had his wedding ring on. She wished then that she could turn back the clock and stop all this from happening.

**DG: **... I'm sorry I let all this happen. Why did I let go of AZ's hand?

Cain turned to look at DG but she didn't want to hear what Cain had to say so she continued.

**DG: **I know it won't fix things now, but I am truly sorry Cain for what has happened to you and your family and everyone else too.

**Cain: **DG stop it! You need to let go off the past, you were only a kid and every kid makes mistakes.

**DG: **No mistakes that cause a war.

**Cain: **At least you made up for your mistake. You helped me find peace again and gave me something to go on for.

DG started to feel her own eyes starting to water as she listened to Cain pour his heart out, well not quite pour his heart out but he was talking from deep within him.

**Cain: **You have done more then you know.

Cain turned away from her again; DG hated talking about how good she had been, when she didn't think she deserved any of it, so she decided to make the conversation a bit lighter.

**DG: **You were still a pain in the ass when we first met!

DG smiled as she saw the edge of Cain's mouth go up into a smile and he slowly turned to face her again.

**Cain: **I think you have that the other way around; you never listened to a word I said. You nearly got us all killed.

DG started to think back to what Cain could be on about, then she remembered the first time they went through the papey field when they rescued Raw.

**DG: **Just think if it wasn't for us rescuing Raw, we might not be here right now; think of everything he has done to help us all.

**Cain: **Yeah but I was the one who was bitten!

DG smiled to herself at that memory as Cain looked a little annoyed.

**Cain: **I'm glad it was entertaining enough for you!

**DG: **I wasn't smiling at that; it was the way you took charge when the papey was chasing us and demanding us to jump off that cliff.

**Cain: **We wouldn't have had to if you didn't demand me to let Raw out.

**DG: **I didn't demand, I just asked to borrow your razor.

**Cain: **As if I would let you loose with that. You properly would have run around the field letting everyone loose.

**DG: **Too right I would have done!

**Ahamo: **When you two are quite finished!

DG turned around to face her father as she saw Cain move away from her and jumping up quickly, which made DG smile even more; she had never seen Cain move so fast, except for the times he jumped to try and protect her.

**Ahamo: **Mr Cain, would you please join me and the queen for a few moments, we have things to discuss.

(DG saw Cain slowly nod his head as her father turned to face her her)

**Ahamo: **How are you doing DG? I hear it was touch and go for you. Please let me apologise for not being here for you, but there's so much going on right now.

DG wondered what else was going on beside her sister being haunted by the past and would could be more important than AZ getting well again.

**DG: **How's AZ?

Her father's face looked all sad and he slowly looked towards his feet.

**Ahamo: **There doesn't seem to be any improvement yet, but we're doing everything we can for her.

Ahamo turned around and started to walk out and Cain started to follow him, but DG didn't want for Cain to go yet.

**DG: **Wyatt!

DG watched as Cain stopped walking and slowly turned around to face her with a big smile on his face.

**Cain: **Yes DG!

**DG: **Hurry back!

**Cain: **I'll be back before you know it….. Got to finish this argument with you!

Cain turned back around and followed her father out the door as Raw and Glitch walked in.

**Glitch: **I've been so worried about you.

Glitch and Raw both walked over to bed as Raw went back to kneel behind her.

**Raw: **Raw try and heal wound again!

(DG smiled at Raw)

**DG: **Thank you Raw.

**Glitch: **I can't believe that guard shot you!

DG felt the pain cursing through her again as Raw placed his hands over her wound. She was struggling to control herself at the same time as listening to Glitch was saying.

**DG: **You know… who shot me!

(Glitch slowly sat down on the edge of the bed)

**Glitch: **Don't know for certain, but it was of the guards that was guarding AZ's room.

DG felt another stab of pain shoot through her just before Raw removed his hands from her back.

**Raw: **All healed! DG just need to rest now!

**Glitch: **I think it was Zero.

DG was about to thank Raw as her pain was starting to die down but quickly moved her head back to Glitch has she heard that name.

**DG: **How, I thought Cain locked him in the suit?

DG couldn't believe she was hearing this, she just prayed Glitch was wrong.

**Glitch: **The news started spreading through the City a few days ago that Zero was set free and is now rebuilding his own army.

DG Couldn't believe this was happening; now she knew why her father called a meeting with Cain.

**Glitch: **Everyone thinks we're going into war again.

**Note: Wow 20 reviews that really as cheered me up. I would so love some more though (I know I'm being cheeky but I just love to hear what you all think) so please give me some more!**


	7. Zero, Longcoats, Assassins Oh My!

**A Fresh Start**

**Glitch: **Everyone thinks we're going to war again.

DG couldn't believe she was hearing this.

**DG: **We went through one war and now we're going through another.

(Glitch slowly nodded his head)

**Raw: **Zero gathering the remaining Longcoats!

**Glitch: **And some of the villagers as well I hear.

She had tried to save everyone from the witch and now some were turning against her. No she wouldn't believe that, more likely Zero was forcing them to fight.

**Glitch: **Don't like to say this doll, but maybe Cain should have…. Maybe Cain should have….

DG realised Glitch was glitching again and was about to stop him when Raw placed a gently hand on Glitch's shoulder and beat her to it.

**Glitch: **Maybe Cain should have…

(Glitch looked at Raw a little confused)

**Glitch: **Do I know you….?

Glitch then smiled at Raw and turned to look back at DG. She hated to see her friend like this and knew she would have to speak to her Mother about getting his brain back, after all they settle this next war, if they ever will. No she wouldn't think like that, people were expecting her to win this all over again.

**Glitch: **Hey, are you O.K?

(DG smiled at Glitch)

**DG: **I'm fine Glitch.

**Glitch: **What was I saying earlier?

**DG: **Something about what Cain should have done.

**Glitch: **Cain should have done what?

'Oh no Glitch was starting to get worse' DG thought. 'Maybe we should say fixing his brain first'.

**DG: **That's what you were going to tell us.

**Glitch: **I was!

(Glitch looked up at the celling and all around him)

**Glitch: **Oh yes I was…

(Glitch looked back at DG again)

**Glitch: **…Cain should have let his son kill Zero when he had the chance.

**DG: **Jeb!

Glitch nodding his head and DG slowly started to curse herself; she had forgotten all about Jeb and the resistance fighters. 'Were they alright? How bad was the solution?' DG knew she should have reminded and asked Cain, she would make sure she did that as soon as she saw Cain again. Just then she realised her friends were staring at her and waiting for her to finish what she was saying.

**DG: **Jeb tried to kill Zero!

**Raw: **Father stopped him!

Now DG thought she would have loved to have seen that. She just had to know how it went.

**DG: **What happened?

DG cursed herself for thinking that when they should be working out how to defect Zero not go over memories.

**DG: **No scarp that! We should start gathering them together again. Are they able to fight again?

'Silly question Deeg, of course not, they have only just thought one war, they should be resting' DG thought ' I should go check on them and see what the solution is, not lying around on the bed'.

**Glitch: **I don't know doll.

DG quickly moved her legs over the edge of the bed and sat up, but as soon as she did, she wished she hadn't when she thought that stab of pain shot through her back again. Just then something dawned on her about them saying Zero shot her.

**DG: **That's one thing for sure Zero couldn't have shot me.

**Glitch: **Who else would want you dead?

DG knew Glitch was right; she didn't know many people yet and the ones that had met her seemed really nice to her, so why would anyone else want her dead? Not only that if Zero had been here and had a clear at her, why didn't he shot Cain as well?

**DG: **If Zero did shoot me than why didn't he shoot Cain as well?

Glitch was about to speak back to her but someone else got there first.

**Cain: **Using my last name again kiddo!

DG looked up towards the sound and saw Cain standing in the doorway with a deep look on his face.

**Cain: **And who told you, that you could sit up?

DG thought had picked the wrong moment to give her joke, but at least it was better than him being on a murdering rampage, but still he does have to pick the wrong timing.

**DG: **I'm trying to concentrate!

DG put her hands up to cover her face and looked down at her feet when she saw Cain's feet approaching her.

**Cain: **What the hell are you trying to do kid?

**Raw: **DG trying to solve who shot her!

**Cain: **We know who shot her.

**Glitch: **DG does as point though!

**Cain: **Now what are you muttering about Zipperhead?

DG couldn't stand her friends arguing and she wished they would stop, because it was helping her one bit.

**DG: **Please stop fighting?

**Cain: **DG we know who shot you.

(DG felt a hand land on her shoulder gently)

**Cain: **We have other major things to worry about now.

DG slowly lifted her head and looked up at Cain; who was now standing beside her and she started to wonder what exactly her parents had said to him.

**Cain: **Zero and an army of Longcoats are heading this way.

**DG: **Where about are they at this moment?

**Cain: **The last we heard they were on the outskirts of the OZ.

(DG looked confused)

**Cain: **At least three days away!

'I knew I was right, there was no way Zero could have shot me' DG thought.

**DG: **If Zero is three days away, there is no chance he was here earlier and shot me.

(Cain stared down at DG and then looked at her other two friends)

**Cain: **I believe you could be right there.

**Glitch: **If Zero didn't shoot you DG, than who did?

**Cain: **Most importantly where is he now?

DG saw Cain reached down to wrap his hand around his gun as he slowly looked around the room. 'Oh no don't tell me the person could still be here' DG thought. She looked around the room as well and now feeling really scared.

**Glitch: **You mean the person could still be hanging around here?

'Just great we have an army on its way and while we try to defend ourselves or even worse fight back, we have someone who we don't know trying to kill me' DG thought 'Or maybe the person just wanted me out the way so they could they could concentrate on their main target, someone who was the main fright to the OZ or so everyone thought'.

**DG: AZ!**

(All of her friends stared at her in shock)

**Note: Just one thing after another. 'There never seems to be a dull moment in the land of OZ'. So what did you all think of that chapter, come on you all know what to do…. Review!**


	8. DG's heart to heart with her friends

**Note: Sorry for the delay in updating this but I've been away on holiday. Anyway hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**A Fresh Start**

**DG: AZ!**

DG was about to get up from the bed when Cain placed his hand on her shoulder.

**Cain: **AZ is fine…. Well save anyway!

She didn't feel as if anywhere or anyone was safe but as she looked up into Cain's blue eyes she saw that even he wasn't so sure.

**DG: **Are you sure?

DG hadn't felt really safe since she landed in the OZ, back on the otherside she had felt safer then she has here. No, she wasn't going to think of back there anymore, it had never really felt like home anyway.

**Cain: **She is under heavy guard and your mother hasn't left her side.

DG could only faintly here Cain speaking as she was still thinking of the otherside. She had always felt as if her life was wasting away and ever since she got here it had been non-stop. There was either the otherside where life was boring or here where there was so much going on there was hardly any time to stop and think.

**Cain: **DG!

But DG knew she didn't want to go back even if she could; her real family was here and she had made some really good friends; who she would trust with her life. Her life on the otherside didn't really exist of friends. Just then DG felt something being placed on her knee and she find out that Cain had placed his hand on her knee.

**Cain: **DG, are you alright?

DG looked up at Cain's face and saw he was kneeling down in front of her; he had a concerned look on his face. She knew Cain cared about her as much as she cared about, or she hoped he did anyway. DG reached her hand out and placed it against the side of Cain's face and looked straight into his eyes.

**DG: **Thank you.

(Cain's face started to look a little confused)

**Cain: **Why are you thanking me?

DG knew she had a lot to thank Cain for and also her other two friends as well. DG turned her head to look towards Glitch and Raw.

**DG: **Thank you to you all. I don't know where I'd be without you.

**Cain: **Maybe without a gunshot wound in your back.

DG turned back to face Cain; she knew he would come up with something like that. He always seemed to blame himself for everything.

**DG: **I'd properly have lots of gun shots in my back, I just wouldn't be here tell the tale about it, like I am now. That is down to you all, even you Cain.

**Raw: **We did that for DG. DG our friend!

(DG turned back to face Raw and smiled at him)

**Glitch: **Yes doll, friends always help each other out.

**Cain: **You played your part in all of this too. You saved us all; the entire OZ.

DG turned back to face Cain and smiled at him. She knew they were just trying to be nice to her, but she knew she hadn't saved the OZ, only her sister.

**DG: **No I didn't. I just lead us into another war.

**Cain: **You didn't lead this war DG. That would be Zero!

DG knew that no matter how much she went on, her friends would always stand by her and back her up, well she hoped they would always be there.

**Cain: **At least this war we will be facing men and not a magical witch.

**DG: **And if it wasn't for no of this would have happened to my sister.

**Cain: **I told you to stop blaming yourself; you were only a kid. Do you see anyone trying to blame you?

**DG: **That's not the point; I still know what I did myself.

**Cain: **How about what I did; I let you get shot, if I had been more on guard that wouldn't have happened.

**Glitch: **Staring at DG's bum!

DG saw Cain cheeks start to go a little red and he glanced up at Glitch which made DG smile.

**Glitch: **DG's bum!

She then saw Cain get really angry and he started to learn over towards Glitch but DG quickly took hold of his arm and stopped him.

**Raw: **Glitch glitching again!

**Glitch: **Oh was I, so sorry. Do carry on with what you were saying Tin Man.

DG saw Cain slowly look from her to Glitch and back again, she knew she had to say something quickly before Cain really lost his temper.

**DG: **Remember what you said; things happen for a reason. Maybe I was shot for a reason and you couldn't have stopped it from happening even if you were watching my back.

DG saw Cain's face start to soften again.

**Cain: **Not when I have a job to do.

DG should have known he would just argue back with her. She bet they could both argue all day still not come to a conclusion. DG made her smile to herself.

**Cain: **You find getting shot amusing?

**Raw: **Glitch and Raw should go help…..

**Glitch: **Help who!

**Raw: **Queen and adviser need help!

**Glitch: **Yes your right!

DG heard them both get up and she knew they wanted to give her and Cain some privacy and maybe they were right' maybe she could settle things with Cain more if they were alone. She smiled at them both as walked out the room. She slowly turned her head back to Cain again.

**Cain: **You know my job is to protect everyone, even you Deeg.

**DG: **You're not a Tin Man at this moment Wyatt; you're my friend!

(Cain stood up and sat down beside DG)

**Cain: **At least we are on first name basis now.

DG smiled at Cain and the memory of their kiss was now fresh on her mind, no matter how brief it was, she really enjoyed the kiss. As she looked at Cain now she wondered what he would do if she kissed him again? She felt so tempted to, expressly as she looked down at his lips which had slowly opened a little and smiled back at her. DG decided she would never know unless she came brave enough.

**DG: **After that kiss we shared, I just thought you were right and I do like calling Wyatt; better then calling you Cain.

DG saw Cain stare back into her eyes and as she decided it was now or never; she leaned closer to him as he started to look away and down at his lap.

**Cain: **I was just making sure you were still breathing; I was going to give you mouth to mouth.

This made DG smile; on how he wouldn't admit but saying he was trying to help her. It made DG think how cute that just sounded.

**DG: **Well you can give me the kiss of life any day.

Cain slowly turned his back to face DG's face and he was smiling back at her and it made DG want to touch him. She reached her hand and slowly stroked the corner of Cain's smile.

**DG: **You should smile more often Wyatt Cain.

**Cain: **I like it too; when you call me by my name.

This made DG slowly move her finger along Cain's lips as she did that she looked up into his eyes and just then she felt quite drawn by Cain's eyes. She could very easily get lost in these eyes. All of a sudden DG noticed Cain was leaning closer to her.

**Cain: **I think you need mouth to mouth again; you're breathing as gotten quite heavy.

**DG: **I think you're right; I feel has if I can't breathe anymore.

Cain leaned even closer till was millimetres away from DG's lips and she could feel his breath on her face and it was drawing her in. It felt so warm and nice against her.

**Cain: **Me either!

**DG: **Then let's help each other.

**Cain: **Good idea!

DG then felt Cain's lips against hers. They shared a few closed kisses but she knew she wanted a lot more, so she slowly opened her mouth and felt Cain's tongue slide against her lips; she met Cain half way and before she knew it she felt Cain's tongue against her own. Then she lost all thought and throws her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

**Note: Now that was the longest chapter I have done. I hope you liked the kiss between Wyatt and DG. (It's the first time I have ever gone into detail on a kissing scene)**

**Note: Do you think I should start calling Cain, Wyatt from now onwards. (As this is DG's point of view) Review and let me know what you think.**


	9. DG's determination to get her own way

**A Fresh Start**

Cain Gently lowered DG on to the bed but as soon as her back hit the bed she felt a sharp pain shot through her, which made her tense and she broke away from Cain's lips as he leaned his head back and looked into DG's eyes.

**Cain: **I'm sorry!

Cain started to lean back even further which made DG push back against his neck; she didn't want Cain to stop kissing her; those lips of his had felt so soft against hers.

**DG: **Where do you think you're going?

(DG pushed against his neck once more but Cain held firm)

**Cain: **I don't want to hurt you.

DG smiled at the concerned look on Cain's face; even though her back was still hurting she didn't want Cain to stop kissing her.

**DG: **You could never hurt me.

**Cain: **Not on purpose, but I want you to be in pain full stop.

**DG: **I'll be fine now; it was just when I first hit the bed.

(Cain grinned at DG)

**Cain: **I don't believe you. I know you too well; you say your fine, but you always go all tense when you're lying.

DG though to herself how she could get Cain to continue kissing; as she wasn't sure when they would get another chance. Or if they ever would!

**DG: **Wyatt Cain, if you don't kiss me again in 3 seconds; I swear you will be the one who is tensing next with a shot my magic pulsing through you.

**Cain: **Well we certainly can't have you using your magic…

**DG: **1….

**Cain: **...I don't want you wasting your energy…..

**DG: **...2….

(Cain slowly started leaning back down towards her)

**Cain: **…..when you're as weak as you are already.

**DG: **…3!

(Cain placed his lips back against DG's lips as they both continued kissing)

**Cain: **I'll have to remember that you are so demanding when you can't get your own way.

**DG: **Too right I am!

(DG pushed Cain's lips back against her lips)

**Cain: **Happy now!

(DG smiled up at Cain as she removed her hands from around Cain's neck and started her arms above her head)

**DG: **Very!

(Cain sat back up and continued to look down at DG)

**Cain: **Are you reckless already?

**DG: **I am actually!

DG started to think about and realised this was the first time she had rested properly and on a soft bed too.

**Cain: **Well you will have plenty of time to rest while we save the tower.

DG hated it when she let thinks over take the main important things in her life. She knew she should be out there finding out what was happening. DG started to get up.

**Cain: **Where do you think you're going?

(DG sat up next to Cain)

**DG: **Well there's a war to fight, isn't there?

**Cain: **Oh, no you don't…..

Cain placed his hand on DG's shoulder as she thought there was no way she was going to sit here while her family and friends were being attacked. DG turned to look into Cain's face; which she now wish she never did; he had that facial expression that there was no room for argument on this. But DG refused to let Cain win this argument, she was going to fight no matter what Cain or her family say.

**DG: **Don't you dare try and stop me Wyatt Cain! I won't sit around while this place is being attacked.

**Cain: **I know it would be waste of time arguing with you, but I thought with what you have been through; you would it down to us.

**DG: **If you think a pain in my back is going to stop me, then you don't know me as well you think you do.

**Cain: **Oh I know you very well.

(DG started to slowly stand up)

**DG: **Then you know I will fight in this war, no matter what is wrong with me.

DG stood on her feet; it feel a little strange being on her feet, as she just couldn't feel her feet touching on the floor, but at least she managed to stand up.

**DG: **See what did I say?

(Cain stood up beside her)

**Cain: **I'll tell you what Deeg; if you can walk to the door unaided then I won't say another word about it.

DG was determined to prove to Cain that she could do this. If it was the last thing she ever did she was going to fight in this war. DG started to walk slowly across the room after a couple of steps she felt herself start to go dizzy and felt herself fell sideways and she felt Cain's arms wrap around her waist and held her against himself.

**Cain: **What did I say?

**DG: **Get out of my way….

(DG started to push against Cain's chest)

**DG: **….I can do this.

DG looked up into Cain's face and saw he was smiling at her which was really annoying her.

**Cain: **DG, you don't have to prove anything to me.

Just then DG heard someone clearing their throat, was made her turn towards that person and saw her father standing there with his arms crossed in front of him.

**Ahamo: **Mr Cain, don't you think it's about time you headed off.

**Cain: **Yes sir, right away.

**Ahamo: **DG, do you want to stay with your sister while this is going on?

DG started to feel herself tense again and it wasn't because of her back this time, there was one thing her family and her friends had to realise, and that was that she never sat on the back row, she would face everything up front.

**DG: **I will not sit back while this is going on.

**Ahamo: **There is no time for an argument, your mother expects you to join her and your sister.

(Ahamo turned around to face the other way)

**Ahamo: **Now Mr Cain!

**Note: How is DG going to handle this one? Will she stand up against her mother and father as well? Or should she finally listen to her family and friends and rest? Please ****Review**** and let me know what you think she should do. **

**Note: Once again I apologise for the long delay. (I don't really have a good enough excuse this time, I just decided I want this to go a different way than what I planned before) After reading your reviews so far I have just decided to change how this will go, don't worry I won't change too much. Hopeful I won't be long be I update again.**


	10. DG's friends take her by surprise

**A Fresh Start**

DG turned to look back up at Cain's face; that seemed to still be smiling at her.

**Cain: **If you won't listen to me, will you at least listen to your parents.

**DG: **You should know a lot more than my parents do, to know I will do what I want to do.

**Cain: **Yes but if you can't even walk to the door, how are you going to be able to fight?

DG couldn't stand this; they were standing around arguing when they should be out there getting ready for the rest of the Longcoats. DG moved her hands from Cain's chest and placed them on her hips.

**DG: **I will do what I have to do. I started all this so I'm going to be the one to end it as well.

(Cain slowly moved his hands from DG's waist and placed them at his side as soon as he realised DG's wasn't going to fall over)

**Cain: **Not this again! Will you ever let this go?

Cain was really starting to get on her nerves; why couldn't people let her do what she wanted to do.

**DG: **Didn't my father say you had to be somewhere?

(Cain looked up towards the celling)

**DG: **No point cursing the celling, that won't help you!

(Cain looked back at DG with annoying look on his face)

**Cain: **Don't start changing the subject!

**DG: **I'll do what I want to do, when I want to do it!

(Cain raised his hands in the air and took a step back from DG)

**Cain: **You go ahead then; I won't stand in your way anymore.

(Cain turned around and started walking towards the door)

DG watched has Cain continued towards the door. DG started to feel a pain in her chest and realised her cheeks were starting to get wet; she reached her hand up and wrapped her cheek with the back of her hand and realised then that she was crying. She realised then what she was doing; she was pushing Cain away from her, and that was one thing she didn't want to do.

**DG: **Wyatt!

(Cain stopped in the doorway but didn't turn around)

DG knew Cain would stand with his back to her until she said something to convince him that it would be worth his while to face her again)

**DG: **I'm sorry!

DG saw Cain relax his shoulders a little, but he still didn't turn to face her. She knew she had to come up with something better than that.

**DG: **I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you; I know you were only trying to help me.

(Cain slowly turned around to face DG)

Cain had that face expression where you couldn't tell what he was thinking. DG wasn't sure if she was getting through to him or not, so to be on the safe side she decided to keep going.

**DG: **I know you are only trying to show that you care what happens to me.

(Cain slowly made his way back towards her)

**DG: **You're one of my good friends; I don't want to push you away.

(Cain placed his hands on DG's shoulders)

**Cain: **You still think of me as a friend!

DG couldn't believe that Cain could even doubt their friendship; she didn't realise how much she really must have hurt him for him to think that. She knew she still hadn't gotten through to him yet and she would have to try harder for him to forgive her.

**DG: **Your friendship will always mean everything to me, no matter what happens.

(DG slowly placed her hands on Cain's chest again)

**Cain: **You think that, after everything that has happened.

DG couldn't believe where this conversation was going. She couldn't believe that he was even thinking this.

(DG took a step away from Cain which made them both lose contact with each other)

**DG: **I said I was sorry, what more do you want from me?

(Cain slowly started to smile a little)

**Cain: **You mean more to me than a friend DG!

DG slowly let out a breath that she didn't realise she had been holding, she felt like she could just throttle Cain right now, but after she had hugged him first. DG took a step back towards Cain and throws her arms around him tightly.

**DG: **Don't do that to me!

(Cain hugged DG back)

**Cain: **Do what?

(DG moved her face back to face him)

**DG: **You know very well what I mean.

(Cain reached his hand up to DG's face and slowly helped to remove her tears)

**Cain: **You don't honestly think I'd think that, after that lovely kiss we shared.

**DG: **I never know with you sometimes.

**Glitch: **Is this a private party or can anyone join in?

DG watched has Cain's face changed once again to that annoyed look which made her smile. Cain turned to face Glitch and DG followed suit, to see Glitch and Raw standing in the doorway.

**Raw: **Raw and Glitch see DG before we go…

**Glitch: **What Raw is trying to say…?

(Cain moved away from DG)

**Cain: **We know what he is trying to say!

**Glitch: **I see your back in your Tin suit again.

DG could see where this was going; even though she knew Glitch only did this cause he loved to wind Cain up, but she had only gotten cheered up again so she didn't want to have to do that all over again.

**DG: **There is no need, I'm coming with you.

DG saw Cain's head turn back to sharply to face her and she didn't want to have to go through this again so she turned her back to him and reached for her jacket which was hanging on the bottom of the bed.

**Cain: **DG!

**DG: **No Cain, I can't go through this again with you.

**Glitch: **We thought you might say this.

**Raw: **Can't let DG hurt herself anymore!

(DG turned around to see Glitch and Raw were now standing in front of her)

**DG: **Are you all ganging up on me now?

**Cain: **DG, you must listen to us.

(DG turned herself to face Cain completely)

**DG: **Please let's not argue on this again.

**Raw: **Raw sorry!

DG didn't like her friends ganging up on her but she did notice that Raw sounded a little hurt on that one word, so she turned around to face to find out why he had changed his tome so quickly, but just then she felt something go into her arm, and when she looked at her arm Raw was injecting a needle into her.

**DG: **What…

DG started to feel strange and realised she couldn't speak anymore.

**Cain: **What the hell are you doing?

DG couldn't believe what was happening, and what her friends had just done to her.

**Glitch: **It's alright Cain; it's a mild drug to help her relax.

DG felt herself go light-headed; she couldn't even feel her feet anymore and then realised she couldn't feel her body full stop, no wait she could feel something, it felt like she was being lifted into the air. DG looked up to see that Cain was carrying her and he gently lowered her on to the bed.

**Cain: **I didn't give my consent to this.

**Glitch: **It's the only way to help her, DG needs to relax so she can heal and she can't do that fighting the Longcoats.

DG then realised what her friends had done and really wanted to get angry, but she realised she couldn't; all she could do was see what was happening, and think. She kept trying to fight it, to be able to move something, but she just couldn't.

**Cain: **Just relax DG; Glitch is right you can't fight this war, not in your condition.

DG saw Cain lower is face to the side of her face and next minute he was whispering in her ear.

**Cain: **_I wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to you. I need you to get well again. So we can see where this 'more than friends' can go._

DG had never heard Cain speak like that before and she realised she wanted the same and she knew they couldn't do that if she went war as week as she was. In a way she was glad her friends did this, but she knew it meant it was hard for them to do this that's why they had to surprise her.

**Raw: **The Queen waiting for DG!

DG saw Cain lift his head up and looked at Glitch and Raw.

**Cain: **Yes we should take her to her mother and her sister.

DG felt Cain lift her up again and started to carry her towards the door. DG looked up into Cain's eyes.

**Cain: **You can get your revenge on me later.

(Cain smiled at DG)

DG thought to herself on how she can do just that as Cain continued to carry her down the corridor.

**Note: Hope you enjoyed that sweet chapter with Cain and DG. Please review and let me know what you think and how do you think DG should go about getting her revenge on Cain? **

**Note: Sorry for the long chapter it just turned out that way, but I hope you still enjoyed it as much I did.**


	11. Not a new chapter

**Sorry for the delaying in updating this, but my laptop crashed on me and is now being repaired, I'm not sure when I will get it back. (I'm just using a friends laptop to send this) **

**Once I get it back, I know I will lose all my updates on this, so please bare with me while I get it all back up again. Once again I apologise for the delay and hope you will stick with me.**

**In the meantime I do have other plays up you could read, while you wait; just click on my authors name and you will find them all, also you will find links to my other sites I have work on including ****You Tube ****and all under the same name!**


End file.
